


Super, Man

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to pull a fast one in order to save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super, Man

"Sam? Sammy! You need to get down from there before you fall."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sam shook his head and his body did a shimmy. "What's down there, anyway?" He leaned out over the empty air to get a better look. 

Dean's heart leapt into his throat and he nearly jumped at Sam to grab him and drag him back to solid ground. But he wasn't sure whether he could get a proper grip and not send both of them falling to the unforgiving concrete below.

People had different reactions to the lekac's poison: some curled up in a corner and cried, some decided to eat everything in sight, and this one seemed to send Sam on an LSD trip, making him want to fly off a building as if he was starring in some bad 80s after school special.

Okay, Dean could deal with this. He'd talked his brother down before, just not quite so literally. "Sam, You need to get down here so we can finish the job." The lekac was already dead, but Sam didn't need to know that.

Sam looked over and wrinkled his nose. "Nah, I don't wanna. Why don't you do it and I'll hang out here?" He twirled his arms around and nearly knocked himself off-balance. 

"Sam!" Dean shouted, trying to get his brother to focus on him and less on wanting to fall off a five-story building. Okay, Strike one. 

"Sam, I order you to come down here right now!"

Of course, Sam didn't obey. Just pulled a pout, pointed his finger, and said, "You're not the boss of me."

Dean hadn't really thought that was going to work—it hadn't since Sam had hit puberty—but he'd had to try. Strike two. Dean didn't want to think about what would happen if he struck out. He had one more idea up his sleeve, and hopefully, this would do the trick.

Hunching over, Dean brought his left arm in to circle his torso. "Sammy? I need you to come down so we can go to the hospital."

Sam waved away his concern with a careless hand. "I don't need a hospital, Dean."

"No, but I do."

Apparently something got through his messed-up mind. Sam spun around and squinted as he looked at Dean. Probably trying to get his fuzzy vision to focus. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"The lekac flung me into a table. I think it shook up something inside."

"Dean..." Sam wavered, glancing between his brother and the pavement below.

Dean poured it on thick. "I'm getting dizzy, Sam." He staggered back a step. Sam reacted automatically, coming after him—off that goddamn ledge. Dean almost collapsed in relief. But as Sam moved toward him, he came up with an alternate plan: he sucker-punched him. 

Sam dropped, and Dean felt little guilt. Most of the time he'd be embarrassed having a brother with a glass jaw, but now he was merely grateful. All he had to do was carry him down four flights of stairs and get him back to the hotel before he woke up. He'd tie Sam to the bed until whatever this was got out of his system. 

Piece of cake.


End file.
